Servers may be used in mission-critical and confidential capacities by companies and governments. The sensitive information contained on such servers may be of interest to nefarious actors (e.g. government agencies, hackers, corporate espionage). In some cases, nefarious actors can physically tamper with the servers and compromise security features such as encryption in order to gain access to the sensitive information contained on the servers. Certain types of servers may be modular in nature, allowing resources (e.g. modules) to be inserted and removed to reconfigure the server. In modular servers, sensitive information may be contained on multiple resources within the server enclosure.
Certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. Certain figures may omit duplicate labels where advantageous for the sake of clarity.